


Shaky Breath, Shaky Steps

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, at least Tenzin's making an effort, they're trying to understand each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: They had met under less than ideal circumstances. Then the Red Lotus attacked the Northern Air Temple, and Chen Beifong now found herself at her father's bedside. Maybe, just maybe, they'll work things out. Together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Shaky Breath, Shaky Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I wrote this using my character Chen Beifong from "Guess I'm Going with You." This scene doesn't happen in that story, but considering I'm rewriting it...well, who knows? If you're interested in reading more about Chen, please check out "Guess I'm Going with You," "A Conference for the Books," "Returnings," and "Reveals." Happy reading! :)

Body turned towards the bed, both legs hugged to the chest. It was the optimal hospital chair sitting situation.

She was the daughter of Lin Beifong, Republic City Chief of Police. She had some experience.

But this time found Chen Beifong watching over the prone figure of her father, his chest rising and falling shallowly. Normally Auntie Kya would be healing him, but she herself was also recovering from the Red Lotus attacks—both she and Uncle Bumi had fought against the lava- and water bender, and had come out worse for wear. Mama hadn't left Auntie Kya's side since they had arrived in Republic City two weeks ago.

Surprisingly enough, it was the same for her and her father.

Tenzin—well, Dad—had done a very stupid thing. Brilliant, but stupid. He fought Zaheer, the rogue Airbender, in an attempt to ensure that neither he nor the rest of the Red Lotus would take the Northern Air Temple. The one time airbending's cut-and-run techniques would have worked is the one time he decided against using them. It had bought the fledgling air nation just enough time to evacuate the now destroyed Northern Air Temple, but almost at the cost of his life. His face had been severely bruised, and he had had multiple broken ribs along with internal bleeding. Pema had tried to stay with him a couple times, but it was increasingly difficult balancing her visits with running the Air Nomads and watching over Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and baby Rohan. Perhaps out of love, but more so out of duty Chen had volunteered to stay by her father's side as he healed. And in two weeks she had spent more time with him than she had over the course of her entire life.

She rested her head on top of her knees and sighed. It was going to be another long night. Might as well get comfortable.

For the first time, her father stirred. Chen gasped. "I'll go get Pema," she said, tumbling out of her seat.

As she planted a foot on the ground, she felt a hand catch her wrist. She jerked around to see Tenzin holding her wrist. "Chen," he rasped, " _stay_."

Shocked, the girl nodded. "Careful," she said as he attempted to sit up. In response, she grabbed a couple pillows and awkwardly propped him up, silently apologizing as he winced in pain. "Do you want me to get a healer? Auntie Kya is still recovering, so it'll have to be someone else—"

Tenzin shook his head. She sighed and curled back into her seat, looking at the ground. Why does he want her here? Surely someone else would be better suited—

"Come closer...to me."

Chen's head snapped up to see Tenzin's hand outreached. She moved towards him, and he shakily cupped her face. He probed her face for an untold time, and then smiled.

"You look so much like your mother."

Chen blinked rapidly. Why were there tears stinging her eyes? This wasn't brand-new information, it wasn't worth the crying. "Thank you."

Tenzin took a shaky breath. "Chen…"

"You don't need to be nice to me," Chen sniffed, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. I'll _be_ just fine—"

"Chen, I'm…sorry."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "What?"

"I shouldn't've…snapped. I wasn't…angry at…you. I was…angry at…me. I should've…known…should've…been….there…"

"Don't push yourself," Chen counseled as her father paused for air. She anxiously looked around the room and saw a glass next to a pitcher of water on the dresser. She darted towards it and filled the glass, giving it to her father so he could rest his throat. And she thought pushing limits after a near-death experience was a quality exclusive to her mother.

He nodded his thanks to her as his trembling hand put down the glass. After a moment of silence, he reached into his robe. "I noticed, before…everything…that you wore jewelry. I meant…to give you these…before…" He opened his hand to reveal a strand of wood beads, worn shiny from use. In the middle of the strand was a large wooden pendant, into which the Air Nomad insignia had been carved. "These…are my prayer beads. They will…show…you…as my firstborn."

Chen shook her head. "I can't—I'm not—"

Tenzin pulled away, instead clumsily throwing them over his daughter's neck. "Yes, you can," he said, out of breath. He gave her a hesitant smile. "Yes, you are."

Chen looked down at the beads around her neck. They represented…pain. A life her mother had rejected, had been rejected from. A life of sacrifice, a life from which her mother had sheltered her.

Yet they also represented hope. Hope for a people, hope for a nation—

And hope for them.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd make it out okay.


End file.
